


Death Comes for the Winchesters

by heatherforrest



Category: Supernatural, supernatura
Genre: Gen, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherforrest/pseuds/heatherforrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comes for the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes for the Winchesters

They were at the Grand Canyon. Dean leaned on the railing, his hands wrinkled and old. His ring was still bright, he’d been able to keep it his whole life and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get rid of it now. Sam was silent, standing next to him. Little Sammy wasn’t so young now. Neither was Dean, of course. Sam was 74, Dean himself being 78. But Dean couldn’t drive anymore, his body didn’t work as well as it used to and was beginning to fail. Sam had driven them here. 

“You know why we’re here, don’t you?” Dean asked. 

“I think so. You’re not going to jump, are you?” 

Dean laughed. “No. Too many spirits are those that jumped. Nah, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but it’s going to happen.” 

“What is going to happen to me? I’ve lived my entire life with you. We rented the same motel rooms and 99% of the time, your bed was in kicking range. We drove in the same car and we hunted the same monsters.” 

“I don’t know, Sammy. Visit Jessica. Read books. Get along like we’ve been getting along. Do what you would have done if I would have died. Go back to school.” 

“Dean, I’m 74. An old guy walking around with his books? You’re kidding.” 

“You’ll use your laptop. Sam, you still can live. I want you to, Sam. I’m tired and I’m ready to die.”

Sam sighed. “Hey, let’s find a bench. Rest your legs.” 

Dean shook his head. “Sam, please don't be sad. Okay? Come here.” 

Sam’s brow wrinkled. He stood next to his brother and was wrapped in a tight gub. “Sam, okay. I’m not one for chick flick moments, but you’re a good kid and I’m proud to say that you are my brother.” 

“Thanks Dean. The same goes for me.” Dean clapped Sam’s back and stepped away suddenly. “Sam, they’re coming.” 

“Bad?” The old hunter instincts kicked in. 

“Oh my god, it’s all fo them.” Dean fell to his knees in the dusty soil. He was starting cry. “Mom! Dad! Bobby! Oh my god. Jo and Ellen. You’re here, they’re all here.”

Sam couldn’t see what Dean saw. But it was breaking his heart all again. Dean cried tears and collapsed onto the ground. Sam bolted forward. “Dean? Dean!”

Dean had a small smile on his face, like he was finally happy. He was dead. There was a soft noise behind Sam. He turned around to see the young face of Castiel. 

“Dean is with us now. He’ll be happy and safe here. As you know better than everyone else, he deserves it.” 

“Cas, you promise you’ll watch over him, right?” 

“There will not be a day where I do not watch over Dean WInchester. Goodbye, Sam.” Castiel disappeared, but a light remained. “Bye, Sammy.” 

Sam carried on. His gave Dean a funeral, similar to the one they gave their father. He burned the body with salt. The headstone was marked and he left the license plate of the Impala near it. Dean had been buried with Mary’s ring, the one he had always worn.

After the funeral, it was too quiet in Sam’s house anymore. He spent little time there. Sam went to the library a lot. He would sit near the fireplace with his book and his journal, He was writing a story of sorts. About all that he, Dean, Bobby and their dad and all the hunters had gone through. It was written more of reflection. He hadn’t known how much he wanted to write it until he did. And it was relief. The day after he published it, Sam went to the WInchester graves. John and Mary were in one plot, and Dean was nearby. 

“I never went back to school, but you know, it’s not a big deal anymore. I finished the book, and I dedicated it to you guys. And Bobby, and all the other hunters. Dad, I don’t know how you would react. Maybe it’s not what you wanted me to do. But it’s what I did.” A touch of anger tinged the edges of his voice. But it was gone in a moment. “Dean, I think you’d like it. Almost cheesy, but not too bad.”

Something made him turn around. Sam saw many people walking towards him. In the front was Dean, his mother and his father. Jessica was next to Dean and she was smiling. Castiel stood off to the side. “I’m dying, aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Dean said. “But don’t worry, it’s not bad. You can be normal here.” 

Sam clutched his chest as a flash of sadness passed. The saddest and most emotionally painful thing he’d gone through. He was 22 again and seeing Jessica on the ceiling, dead. He felt the pain of his dad dying, Bobby dying, Dean dying multiple times. All this pain. And it was gone in a moment. After it was bliss and happiness. His first date with Jessica. When they found out Dean was okay. Not a trace of sadness remained. And Sam felt free. He stepped forward, his body limber and agile again. He was young. Sam stepped forward and hugged Dean, smelling the woodsmoke and leather that had always lingered on Dean. Dean clapped his back and broke away. He looked about thirty. Everyone was young and happy. Sam hugged his mother and father and stopped in front of Jessica. She was just as beautiful as she was the day before she died. He kissed Jessica and tears started rolling down her face. 

Death came for the Winchesters, eventually. But death is kind and fair and treats all fairly.


End file.
